


Teen Pregnancy

by Mcdannolover1997



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannolover1997/pseuds/Mcdannolover1997
Summary: Veronica and Mac are pregnant and every one wants to know who their baby daddies are will veronica and Mac tell or will they keep it a secret





	Teen Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Veronica Mars I hope you guys like this story it's been a while since I have seen the show

**Veronica's POV**

 

How could you be so dumb veronica I think to myself as I look down at a home pregnancy test 

Veronica are you in there? My dad ask as he knocks on the bathroom door 

Yea dad I yell as I try to find a place were I can throw the test away were he can't find it 

Well hurry up dinner is almost done he says walking away from the door 

OK I answer what the hell am I going to do I ask myself, while I walk out of the bathroom and to the kitchen 

There you are what you doing in the bathroom for that long my dad ask

Oh you know the normal teenager stuff I say

Before my dad could even come up with a comeback there was a knock at the door 

Mac what are you doing here my dad asks her as he opens the door 

I was kinda hoping I could talk to veronica Mac says looking just as freaked out as I felt 

It OK dad we just need to talk about girl stuff and it can't wait I tell him 

He let's Mac inside and I pull her into my room

So did you take the test I ask her once we are in my room

Yea and it came back positive how about you she ask me 

I got the same results I tell her 

God Veronica what are we going to do I mean we are only in high school we can't have kids Mac rants 

Tell me something I don't know, are you going to tell Dick I ask 

I don't know if I well be able to get him away from his friends are you going to tell Logan she asks back 

Oh yea that's a talk I want to have with him "hey Logan I know I broke up but guess what during that summer you knocked me up" I say

Well then I guess you both are in trouble my dad says 

Both Mac and I look up and see that he is standing in the door way of my bedroom door

Dad how much did you hear I ask

Enough that you are going to give me my Frist grandchild and the farther is Logan and that Mac is pregnant with Dicks baby he says

Dad I can explain I tell him 

What's to explain you two are going to keep your children away from their fathers my dad snaps 

Dinner is ready veronica and Mac is welcome to stay and eat with us if she would like he says as he stomps back to the kitchen 

Mac and I just sit on my bed not knowing if my dad was mad at us for not wanting to tell Logan and Dick or if he was mad at Logan and Dick for knocking us up 

Finally Mac and I get off my bed and join my dad in the kitchen and eat dinner in silent

Well I think I better head home Mac finally says after she cleaned her plate 

You are welcome to stay the night my dad tells her 

Please say yes I think to myself 

Yea OK Mac say

Great so Mac and I are going to hit the hay I tell my dad as I put my plate in the sink and grab mac and pull her to my room

What a way to start senior year I think to myself while I get ready for bed 


End file.
